A large number of industries require precise and accurate measuring for a number of applications such as production, manufacturing, and process control. In many such applications, measurement errors on the order of even one ten-thousandth of an inch can be critical. Instruments such as laser trackers, scanners, imaging devices, associated targets and the like are particularly well suited for such applications because they provide extreme precision and accuracy. Often, such instruments include or are otherwise installed to or placed on one or more support structure such as equipment stands and similar support structures now known or later developed (hereinafter “stands”).
Often, stands are required to hold instruments steady and in position during use. In some instances, however, it is desirable for these stands to be moveable without adversely affecting the stability of the stands when they are stationary. Consequently, many such stands employ a retractable wheel assembly in which casters, wheels, or other mobility devices now known or later developed (hereinafter “wheels”) are moveable between a stowed configuration and a deployed configuration. In the stowed configuration, the wheels do not adversely affect the stability of the stand. In the deployed configuration, the wheels facilitate mobility of the stand.
Many retractable wheel assemblies employ a foot pedal assembly to move the wheel assembly between the stowed and deployed configurations and a locking plate to secure the wheel assembly in the deployed configuration. As shown in FIGS. 1A through 1G, the foot pedal assembly includes a foot pedal that is rotatable between an upper position, corresponding with the stowed configuration of the wheel assembly, and a lower position, corresponding with the deployed configuration of the wheel assembly. While the foot pedal is in the lower position, the locking plate is movable relative to a locking pin from a disengaged configuration to an engaged configuration. When the foot pedal is in the lower position and the locking plate is in the engaged configuration, the foot pedal assembly can be moved to a locked configuration by allowing the foot pedal to rotate slightly away from the lower position, thereby securing the locking plate to the locking pin and securing the wheel assembly in the deployed configuration. The foot pedal assembly can be moved from the locked configuration to an unlocked configuration by reversing the steps, thereby allowing the wheel assembly to be moved from the deployed configuration to the stowed configuration.
While the foot pedal assembly of the prior art provides many advantages for the use of a variety of stands, it can be difficult to coordinate movement of the foot pedal and locking plate as the foot pedal assembly is moved between the locked and unlocked configurations and/or as the wheel assembly is moved between the stowed and deployed configurations. Consequently, it would be beneficial to have a foot pedal assembly that is capable of securing a wheel assembly in a deployed configuration and/or that is capable of moving the wheel assembly between deployed and stowed configurations without requiring a user to coordinate movement of a foot pedal and a locking plate.